Shadows Fall on Konohagakure
by ZMaxx
Summary: When Naruto falls into a war between two hidden villages in a strange land, what can his team do to expose the Land of Shadows, and live through it? first fic. M for violence, blood, language, and that sorta thing
1. The Land Bathed in Dark

um...i dont own Naruto, its owned by Masashi Kishimoto, however, the idea and all the O.C.s are of my own creation.

hi, um...this is my first fanfiction ever, so i would appreciate any constructive critisism anyone would have, but nothing harsh, cuz thats just cold.

The Shadow Lands

Ch. 1 - The Meeting

The Land of Shadow.

Few know of the realm.

Lying off the coast of the main continent, it is a virtually unknown environment. The miniscule percent of the populace of all the Elemental Nations that have even heard of the isle are experts that have devoted their entire lives to learning about the island. But nothing but the most general facts are known. It is an isle that lies northwest of the Nations, split in half by the Circle of Ice. Not much is known about the southern half. The climate is a barren wasteland with almost no plants. Water is scarce, save for the vast reserves that lie under the surface, which have saved up over the years. Only the strongest animals survive in this harsh climate. Even less is known about the northern half. What is known is that the shift between night and day is somehow disrupted, as daylight shines for only 4 hours a day. Also, the climate is cold, and storms can come in and swamp the landscape, yet be gone as quickly as it came. It is thought that no one but a nomadic tribe lives on the island, and even then they only keep to the western coastline of the southern half. None but the most brave, or most suicidal, people come. And any that venture into the chilling north never come back. Nothing from any of the explorers has ever been found, save for a lone, yet strange kunai.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru didn't know any of this.

September 19th, 4:15 P.M., Pulling into Renkiv, The Land of Shadow

"Damn this infernal snow! If these contacts weren't so important, I would annihilate the fools for making me come to this shadowed land!", were the aggrivated words of Orochimaru, leader of Otogakure, and former member of Konohagakure's Densetsu no Sannin. Because snakes are cold-blooded, and the landscape so cold, he could not summon any of his snakes to transport him. So the Sannin did the only thing he could. He walked.

"Orochimaru-sama, maybe we should stop. Since you lost use of your arms, you don't have the stamina you once had." said his ever-faithful minion, Yakushi Kabuto," We have to go a long way, and you won't make it in your condition if you don't rest enough."

"I've told you before, Kabuto, nothing will keep me from getting my arms back.", Orochimaru replied, just before a surge of pain shot through his arms. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!".

"Orochimaru-sama!", the medic ninja ran to his master and performed a medical jutsu.

"That should repress the pain for now, but you really need rest", said Kabuto, who helped Orochimaru to his feet.

"Ha...ha...I will...ha...rest when...ha...my arms are healed...ha", Orochimaru said, breathing heavily.

"...Sigh, you're just too stubborn for your own good, my lord. That's what's going to kill you.", Kabuto replied.

"...Ha...ku ku ku...if my arms are restored, I'll be able to gain immortality...as soon as Sasuke comes to me.", the Sannin chuckled.

Just then, the boat's horn went off to signify that they were making their way to port. Orochimaru put on a black cloak with the hood up, and Kabuto put on a dark violet jacket and took his Oto headband off, putting it in one of the jacket pockets. They walked to the front off the boat and jumped off, reinforcing their feet with chakra. They landed on the water, running onwards towards the town.

September 19th, 5:32 P.M., The outskirts of Renkiv, The Land of Shadow

"So the sun sets around 6 P.M., and it rises at 10 A.M.?", Kabuto asked.

"Yes, and there will only be less and less sunlight the further we go inland.", the Snake Lord said.

"That's amazing. I wonder what causes that to happen?", Kabuto replied. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. This meeting should reveal all the information we need", was the Sannin's response

The duo was told the meeting place was to be held at The Last Resort, an inn 10 miles to the northwest of Renkiv, and they were to wait there until the contacts arrived.

But, unknown to the Sannin or his medic ninja servant, they were being followed.

"Oh come on, let us kill him and be done with it!" "No, we must follow them and see what their up to. That's what Leader-sama assigned us to do" "But he knows we would want to kill him, why would Leader tell US to follow him?!" "Because he knows we are the best tracker of all the Akatsuki, and even Orochimaru has trouble sensing us. Now, Leader-sama said we need to learn what he's up to and then-" "And then we kill him?" "Yes, then we kill him." "I'm going to have fun ripping that snake apart!"

And with that, the enigma known as Zetsu followed the Sannin, who was unaware of the danger to come.

Sept. 20, 1:03 A.M., The Last Resort, The Land of Shadow

"Well, Orochimaru-sama, when do these people come?", Kabuto asked.

"For the last time Kabuto, I don't know. They said just to wait for them.", was the reply.

At that moment, two figures leapt out of the trees, landing a few feet away from the Oto ninja. One was male, tall, with a light grey cloak with light blue lining, hood up covering his face. The other, a female, was a few inches shorter, with a white jacket, hood up, with arctic camo pants. Both had the standard ninja sandals, but with a mesh covering.

Orochimaru and Kabuto both slipped into a fighting stance, but stood up when the male spoke, "Well, so this is the great Orochimaru. Hehe, not so great, since we can just avoid all detec-", but was cut off when he felt a kunai at his throat. "Don't think so highly of your skills, little chunnin", the Sannin said, his tongue sliding the kunai back in it's holster, "Your not as great at stealth as you think you are."

The male growled, and reach for his shuriken holster, when his partner grabbed his hand. "No, you wouldn't win anyways.", she said. Reluctantly, he brought his hand back to his side.

8 hours later...

"So, you have a medic that can repair my arms, but I must provide my services anytime you require it? ...hmm...this is acceptable, BUT ONLY if my arms are healed first.", Orochimaru stated.

The young male chunnin, known as Hoteri, only nodded. The eight hours of debate and arguing with the hebi-teme really took it out of him.

"We accept, but you must find the medic on your own. She is a nomad, and moves from place to place. What we will do is command our ninja to allow you two passage.", the female ninja, Kousetsu, said.

"Alright, but you must tell me about the terrain, the inhabitants, anything that may pop up as a problem.", the snake lord stated. "Also, any diseases or medical problems that may be encountered, I need to know about.", Kabuto added.

"And in exchange, we need to know all your information on a subject.", Kousetsu said.

"And that subject would be?", Orochimaru asked.

"Do you know anything about a Konoha ninja, one Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Well this is a surprise, the other ninja meeting with Orochimaru are after-" "The Kyuubi brat. This is news that Pein-sama needs to be notified about. We must return to deliver the information." "Dammit, I guess we can't kill him then. Where are those ninja from anyways?" " They are from Sawagakure, the Hidden Swamp Village."

well thats the first chapter, tell me anything i need to improve on.

here's a vote for ya. who should be on the mission with naruto and neji? ill try and decide, but i suck at this stuff.

the Circle of Ice is the equivalent of the Arctic Circle.

And Kabuto's jacket, just think a jonin vest with fewer front pockets and sleeves.


	2. The Beginning

Sorry, it took so long...i couldn't come up with ideas.

and im...not too sure this is good...oh well. send in reviews please, so i can improve.

8

Shadows Fall on Konohagakure

Ch. 2

The Mission is Given

_Three Years Later..._

"Target in sight, preparing to engage.", the voice of one Uzumaki Naruto came up through the headset.

"No, Naruto, do not engage, we need to regroup and develop a strategy", the voice of the team leader, Yamato, came up to warn him.

"No, I can do it! Engaging now!", was Yamato's only reply.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr...Naruto", was the annoyed voice of his teammate, Haruno Sakura." That idiot will mess up all our tracking".

"Alright...NOW I GOTCHA!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!", Naruto's scream came up on the headset.

"Sakura, Sai, lets go! Who knows what **he **could do?", Yamato said, before they all jumped from their respective perches in the trees.

When they got to Naruto's position, they were greeted...with Naruto struggling to hold a dog from escaping his grasp.

"I... Swear ...gah... When I ...OW!... become Hoka-GAAH!-ge ...I will not allow ... any nobles to have ...FREAKIN' PETS!!!!!", Naruto grunted out, since the dog was fighting out of his grip.

"Good job, Naruto... but we should have come up with a plan first, then gone after him. It would've been easier.", Yamato said.

When they got back to the Hokage office, Shizune greeted them and brought them inside to see Tsunade.

"Good job, Yamato. I wish I could send you out for something more important, but with Naruto's arm still healing, I'm not taking any chances.", Tsunade said.

"OH, COME ON! MY ARM FEELS FINE! JUST LET ME GO ON DANGEROUS MISSIONS, OBAA-CHAN!!", Naruto yelled, busting the eardrums of everyone in the building.

"DAMMIT, YOU LITTLE BRAT, STOP CALLING ME THAT!", Tsunade yelled, while she threw a chair right next to her desk at the blonde kid, smacking him right in the head, surprised.

"...Fine. I'm goin' home then.", Naruto said, in a pissed tone, jumping out the window.

"Sigh...damn gaki. Anyways, I'm going to give you three a mission. C-rank. It's to help a nobleman and his family move to a new home. Its C-rank because of all the valuables. The guy is paranoid about his "treasures" so you'll be moving his items for about a week.", Tsunade said.

"But, Tsunade-sama, what about Naruto? Isn't he coming with us?", Sakura asked.

"No, actually, there was a request for a special team, and he fits the requirements for one spot. I'll just have him find people that fit the other team's descriptions.", Tsunade replied.

"Kinda strange, a request like that. How did he fit the description?", Yamato asked.

"Well, it asked for a surprising powerful, yet immature, male, a little on the short side, with blonde hair. Strange, yes, but its just an escort mission, and he wanted a mission.", Tsunade shrugged.

Yamato sighed. 'It's pretty suspicious if you ask me…….. something's up.', he thought.

"Well, team, I guess we should get started on that mission. Let's go." , and with that, Yamato and the rest of Team Kakashi walked out of the Hokage building, off on another mission where shinobi should not be involved in.

On the other side of Konohagakure, Naruto was making his way to his training spot. So much had happened since he came home that he wasn't able to make it to his secret training area. When he got there, he sighed happily. The place had not been touched, except the area, having not been trimmed for around 3 years, was teeming with weeds, and the bushes and trees were all ragged and unkempt.

"I guess I gotta fix this place up before I start training.", Naruto said to himself.

So he took a large dagger, different from a kunai, and created a group of kage bushin. Then, they all started what would soon be called the shinobi lawn services.

A few hours later, he jump into a newly trimmed tree, admiring his handiwork. The area was cut to a point.

"Wow, I'm good", Naruto said to himself. While he was staring at who-knows-what, a certain Hyuuga prodigy was walking through a pathway he made a year ago, unaware that the blond dynamo was around.

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OW, DAMMIT!", Naruto yelled, after they collided. Neji looked confused and aggrivated at the same time. "Naruto, what the crap are you doing back in these woods?", Neji questioned while rubbing the spot their heads collided.

"You know, for an all-seeing Hyuuga, you sure can't watch your step, can ya Neji?", Naruto said while getting up.

"...Shut up, dumbass."

well, sorry for taking so long, school and stuff, plus night classes. damn man.

sorry its so short, but i got a case of writer's block. so dont expect an update anytime soon. sorry XD!!!!


	3. The Search For a Comrade

Well, here it is. the third chapter

I'm sorry it took so long, there's been a lotta tests in physics and chemistry

also i've been moving to a new house so...yeah

um, i do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

the character Hyotai Michiru, however, i do own.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Shadows Fall On Konohagakure

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ch. 3: The Search for a Comrade

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Tsunade sent you out for a mission, and is letting you select who goes with you?", Neji said to Naruto.

"Yup.", Naruto replied.

"And your choosing me?", Neji asked.

"Yup.", was the response.

"And who else is going?", Neji asked.

"Dunno."

"And why are you choosing me?", Neji asked.

"Cuz.", Naruto said.

"... You are such an idiot. I mean, at least assemble a team that fits the mission specs. You have to actually use your brain if you want to become Hokage, you know?", said the exasperated Hyuuga.

"No specs, and I know that, dattebayo.", Naruto replied.

"...That's impossible. Every mission has specs., whether it be clientele info, area, reasons, dangers, rank o-"

"Dammit, I know, it says nothing 'cept, 'Client will inform team of all specifications', that's it, dattebayo!", Naruto nearly shouted at the jonin, "Now let me eat my friggin' ramen!"

The two were walking towards the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto would have been fine with his friends questions...If he didn't have a cup of ramen in his hands. So he was just spacing out while Neji asked him everything. He had explained everything he knew to Neji until they reached his apartment, where he made a fast On-The-Go ramen, which is finished cooking in half the time normally.

"Where did you find that stuff anyways? I don't recall seeing that at the grocery store.", Neji said.

"I know, I found it in a town about a year ago when I was training with the Ero-Sennin. I get it delivered now, but it's not cheap, so if you don't mind...", Naruto leered.

"Okay, okay, geez sorry.", Neji said.

Naruto was still eating when they reached the Hyuuga estate. "Okay, Neji, meet me and our other teammate at the Hokage office in an hour. Pack slurp wutefur ou need, ecaus we may need do row oud righd dere.", Naruto said, talking with his mouth full.

"...Alright. Please find someone that's... well...not as annoying as you.", Neji finished, before going inside the mansion to pack.

"...Bafdard.", Naruto growled. And he left the Hyuuga estate. Right after leaving, he heard two villagers talking about him.

"Yeah, I wonder why nobles like the Hyuuga let trash like him in their house?"

"I know. If it were my place, I would have that demon killed for even breathing at my house's direction"

"Yeah, well I'm breathing around you, not your house. So what are you gonna do about it, huh? Tough guy?", Naruto said, throwing his empty ramen box in the garbage, and getting in the guy's face.

"Y-y-you d-don't scare me, y-you-you d-demon", the man stuttered out, fear apparent on his face.

"Relax, relax man,", Naruto said in a deceptively nice voice, "I'm your friend.", he said, putting his arm around the guy's shoulder. "And do you know what friends do to other friends?"

"U-um...Uh...L-let friends go?", the now-terrified man said.

"No, not even close. Friends play around!", Naruto said, right before grabbing the man by the collar and back, and flipping said man into the filled garbage can.

"Y'know, for fun, right buddy?!", Naruto shouted before running off, all the while laughing until he had to stop a few blocks away, because he was having trouble breathing.

Naruto continued to laugh, not noticing someone walking up to him. The hairs on Naruto's neck started to stand up, and he quickly turned around to confront the person.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! A-A-A- D-DAMMIT, SHINO, DON'T FREAKIN' SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!!!", Naruto yelled.

"...Naruto...your too loud.", the vocal graveyard known as Aburame Shino said.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I'll see yah later, bug boy!", Naruto said and started to walk off.

As Naruto walked off, he got to thinking. 'Dammit, I hate it when Shino sneaks up outta nowhere. I mean, not even Kakashi would know if he was there. I swear, if I were to choose Shino to go on the mission, he would be great. But still, it's so annoying that he-...wait a sec!'. And on that thought, Naruto swung back fast enough to give himself wiplash, and called back, " HEY, SHINOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

At that, the bug-user sighed, and turned around. " ...Yes, Naruto?", he said.

"Hey, I was looking for a third teammate to come with me on a mission, and I was wondering if you had any spare time to come?", the blonde asked.

"... Is the other person either Lee, Kiba, or Gai?", Shino questioned.

"No, no, just Neji", Naruto replied.

"...Fine then, I'll come.", and with that, the Aburame started to walk away.

" Alright, then, pack up and meet me at the Hokage's office in an hour! And pack enough!", Naruto shouted to Shino, who visibly shuddered at the blonde's voice level.

Naruto started running toward his apartment, yelling happily. " YES, YES, HAHA, WE GOTTA TEAM, AND WE ARE GONNA ROCK AT THIS MISSION!!!!!!!!", he yelled.

But he wasn't watching where he was going, and slammed right into a phone pole, falling into a garbage can. As he climbed out, in all his week-old-spoiled-milky glory, Naruto ran into a person he really didn't want to see at that exact moment.

"Yo, Naruto.", the cycloptic eye, belonging to Hatake Kakashi, smiled at our stinky genin.

"Dammit, Kakashi-sensei, just help me up out of here.", Naruto said, while failing to get up and out of the garbage can, slipping on the token cliche of a banana peel.

"... No, I don't think I will. Since your down there, your attention can focus on me. Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you and your team not to go to her office, but instead to meet the client at the gates.", Kakashi said. " Oh, she also said the client will be there in 30 minutes."

"...And how long ago was that?", Naruto asked, finally freed from the garbage can.

"...Hmm...well there was the time spent to find you, then tracking you, so, including this whole talk we've had... I'd say about ten minutes ago.", Kakashi said, putting on a thinking pose.

"...WHAT?!?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND ME?!?!", Naruto screamed, starting to panic.

"Well, my job is done, so I'll be going now. Good luck on your mission, Naruto. Bye." , and with that, the jonin poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

About a mile away from the Konoha gate, a mysterious figure was walking towards the ninja village. The person was, from what could be made out past the cloak, female, with long strands of brown hair sticking out of the hood. Not too far behind her, a man pulling a small cart was following her. " Hey, miss...um...what was your name again?", the man asked.

"Michiru..."

"Oh yeah, miss Michiru, if you don't mind me asking, why are you headin' to Konohagakure? Are you some kinda ninja?", the man asked.

"No, I'm not, and my reasons are my own.", Michiru responded.

"Okay, Okay, sorry lady.", the man grumbled.

'I hope they pick out the right guy for this mission, that guy, Uzumaki Naruto. I need the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuuriki for what is to happen. My country depends on him and his wisdom.', the woman thought worriedly.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!', Naruto thought, while making a wild dash to his apartment. He got to his door, where he fumbled with the keys, until he got the right key, and unlocked the door, slamming it shut when going inside. He instantly made 5 clones. "ALRIGHT, YOU TWO", he said pointing to two random clones, "GO TO THE HYUUGA AND ABURAME COMPOUNDS, AND TELL NEJI AND SHINO TO GET THEIR ASSES TO THE GATE QUICK!!!! THE REST OF US WILL PACK LIKE MAD!!!". The two clones saluted, and ran out the door, racing to the others. The rest frantically grabbed spare clothes, weapons, and food, sealing them in scrolls, and stuffing the scrolls in a single duffel bag. The original and one clone started flipping through rooms and closets, searching for the camping scroll, which had a tent, and everything needed for camping.

While searching, the original thought, 'DAMN THAT BAA-CHAN! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE TELL ME EARLIER!?!?'.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Far away in the Hokage office, Tsunade sneezed. She started giggling. 'Guess Naruto is wondering why I didn't tell him when he was here. That's what he gets for calling me old.', she thought.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The clone finally shouted out, saying he found it. He also felt the memories of one of the other clones, who had talked to Neji before disappearing. Knowing that at least one person would be there if he was late, Naruto took time to change quickly into a spare set of clothes, which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of orange jeans, a thin flak vest under the shirt, and a pair of dark green shinobi sandals. While putting on the sandals, Naruto felt the other clone disappear, learning that he told Shino. With this on his mind, he finished changing and ran out to his kitchen, where the clones were almost done packing food. Two minutes later, his clones were gone, he grabbed his bag, and jumped out the window, breaking it in the process. 'Oh well, I'll just get Gamakichi to tell Baa-chan about it.', he thought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After the clone disappeared, Neji walked back into his room and finished sealing his medical bag into a scroll, and put that in his bag. Being a Hyuuga, he was taught more advanced medical techniques than your average shinobi, having the Byakugan and all. He didn't qualify for any procedures, but it was better than nothing. After stuffing the last scroll into his bag, Neji left his room, walking to his cousin's room. He knocked at her door. "Hinata-sama? Are you there?", he called. There was the sound of feet moving around, until the door opened. Hinata was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. 'By the look of it, she is going out', Neji thought. "Oh, Neji, um... why are you packed like that? I thought it was your day off?", the girl asked, noticing his bag and clothes. "Hinata-sama, could you tell Hiashi-sama that I'm going off on a mission. Yes, it was my day off, but Naruto came up looking for teammates for some mission with no specs. I would tell him myself, but I have to leave now.", the Hyuuga prodigy said. "U-um...sure, I guess so. A-ano, C-could you say hi to Naruto-kun for me?", she asked, blushing some kinda deep red. "Uh...sure.", Neji said back. "W-well...good luck with your mission, Neji. Don't get killed.", she said, giving him a hug. "Yeah, I won't. But I really have to go now.", Neji said, backing away and running off towards the gates.

While speeding off, Neji got to thinking. 'Me and Hinata-sama have gotten closer these past two years. Almost like brother and sister.', he thought. But he stopped thinking when he almost ran into the same pole Naruto had. 'Phew, that was close. Ok, gotta focus.', he thought, gaining speed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Near that time, Shino had just finished talking to the clone. Well, more like the clone talked, and he stood there, listening. After that, he packed chakra pills, kunai, and shuriken into a scroll, and packed the scroll, along with the rest, into the pockets in his jacket. Then, he walked to his father's quarters, knocking quietly on the door. Almost immediately, the door openned, and Aburame Shibi looked at his son.

"...Yes, Shino?".

"...I'm leaving, father...for a mission...".

"...Alright, be careful...".

"...Yes, sir...".

I know, most lively conversation ever.

Anywho, Shino then left his compound, looking for Hinata. He wanted her to tell Kurenai-sensei that he was going on a mission. He passed by Kiba. He would have told Kiba, but... it's Kiba. He found her near a lunch stand, eating noodles. Landing right next to her, utterly scaring her out of her wits, he started speaking. "...Hinata...I'm going on a mission...could you tell Kurenai-sensei for me?", he said. "Um, s-sure. But, is it the same one Neji and Naruto-kun are going on?", the Hyuuga heiress asked. "...Yes...I must go...goodbye.", he said. And he left, leaving Hinata confused, and with two jobs to do on her day off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About a minute after her arrival, Michiru found that there were already two shinobi waiting for her. 'I guess this is the team. Wait, where is the third guy?', she thought. While she was thinking this, Neji had made his way to her. "Excuse me, miss, but are you the client we were supposed to meet here?", Neji asked. "Um, I think so, but I was told there would be three people?", Michiru said.

"Oh, yes, there is, but he...is a little late. We were waiting for him. I'm Hyuuga Neji", he said, shaking her hand. Shino walked up to them. "...Aburame Shino.", he said. "Oh, it's a pleasure. I'm Hyotai Michiru.", she introduced herself. The three walked over to a small store with outdoor tables, and sat down to wait.

Ten minutes went by.

Fifteen.

Twenty. By then, Neji was pacing impatiently. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr, next jonin meeting, and I'm gonna kill Kakashi.", he muttered. Shino was listening patiently to the girl while observing her appearance. A heavy, dark red cloak was slung over her shoulder. She had on a black, long-sleeved shirt, with a dark violet t-shirt on. She had a pair of dark violet cargo pants with probably close to a thousand pockets, with two orange lines going down the sides. Lastly, she had on a pair of hiking boots, which looked like they were used a lot. 'Hmm...that's strange, she looks like she's dressed for heavy winter weather... I wonder.', the bug-guy thought.

"-So then, I was in a town where I heard a shinobi advertising for missions for Konoha, and I sent him the money and orders. And then, I came here.", she finished. "...Well, I was wondering... why are you dressed so heavily for winter, when it hasn't snowed in Hi no Kuni for years?", the Aburame asked. "Well, that's what I'll explain when everyone is here.", she said, with a smirk on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!", a loud yell of pain was heard by the trio. Neji sighed. "...Speak of the devil", Shino said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit, I'm late, dammit! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on me!", Naruto raced to the gate. It was in sight. It was so close, he could almost touch it. In fact...

It was right in front of him!

It was right in front of his face!

...It was smacking his face like a car hits a wall.

...Then...the pain hits...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!", he screamed as the rest of his body impacted into the gate. As he fell, he left an imprint. It was one of the most painful times of his non-combat life, so Fate decided to give him a VERY small break, in the form of a cart carrying a bunch of clothes. He landed on it, which broke the cart in half. The trio of people watching him sweatdropped, as he stood up, trying to find his duffel bag.

"Urg, what the hell happened?", Naruto said. Then he finally noticed the three people looking at him.

"...Uh, hehehe...wuzzap?", he said sheepishly, grinning, and putting his hand behind his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm sorry to say it, but i won't be writing for an undetermined amount of time, because im getting a new internet service. mine sucks.thats teh reason this chapter is longer...but not by much

well looks like Naruto's shown how dumb he can be... we shall see where this leads

well hopefully, ill be able to write soon

Merry-Fuckin'-Christmas, people!


End file.
